Carnaval, Chuva e Milho Verde
by Aramati
Summary: Seiji não pode sair de casa no carnaval por causa da chuva. Ao menos tem a companhia de uma gatinha e muito sorvete. Sua noite sera menso tediosa do que pensa.:. Concurso Carnaval da Nyah!Fanfiction


Carnaval

Era uma noite terrível. E chovia muito.

Um jovem loiro carregado de sacolas tenta se desvencilhar de um bando de foliões molhados que corriam pela rua rumo seus bailes de carnaval. Quando chega em sua casa encontra uma gatinha rosada encolhida na entrada. Ela estava completamente encharcada e também muito assustada com aquela agitação toda.

O rapaz passou o guarda-chuva para a mão com mais sacos para poder acariciar a gatinha.

-Olá! Que faz uma gatinha tão bonita sozinha numa chuva dessa? Deve ter se perdido – disse enquanto procurava sua chave. Olhou novamente para ela.

- Hum... não. Gatos não se perdem...

Abriu a porta e convidou:

- Quer entrar? Te arrumo um canto seco e leite se quiser.

A gatinha olhou desconfiada por um momento mas resolveu entrar. O rapaz fechou a porta e largou as sacolas na cozinha, pegou uma toalha velha e macia num armário e sentou com ela no colo. A gata se lambia.

- Quer uma ajuda para se secar?

Novamente a gatinha olhou desconfiada por um momento, mas cedeu. Ele a secava carinhosamente, arrepiando seu pelo curto.

-Seu pelo é muito bonito! Vê-se que não se trata de uma gatinha de , parece que acertei, realmente é uma menina.

A gata deu uma miada alta e pulou na mesa.

-Ok, ok. Não mecho mais com sua intimidade. Meu nome é Seiji Sawamura, prazer em conhece-la.

Disse enquanto acariciava a cabeça da gata e começava a guardar suas compras.

-Minha ex-namorada ia te adorar. Sabe, ela era uma menina tão doce... –olhar sonhador- e linda! Seu nome é Midori, era linda e delicada... Kawaii. Pena que não deu certo... Aih, Seiji, chega de sonhar!

Guardava uns potes de sorvete no frezzer mas deixou o ultimo de fora.

-Que tal um pouco disso? É algo que não se encontra em qualquer lugar do mundo. E é meu sabor preferido. Sorvete ... –colocou uma generosa colher de sorvete amarelo-esverdeado num prato fundo- ... de milho verde!

Ele despejou um pouco de leite junto e mexeu para ficar cremoso. A gata cheirou aquele creme e hesitou enquanto o rapaz trocava de roupa. Depois Seiji ligou a TV da sala e começou a fazer exercícios.

-Sabe... eu já... fui um... valentão... briguento... e...

A gatinha observava interessada enquanto tomava seu sorvete sem ao menos olhar para o prato.

Na TV esta passando a concentração para o desfile no sambródomo da cidade. Quando a câmera se concentrou numa sambista seminua, Seiji prestou muita atenção, e teve uma hemorragia nasal.

-Er... de repente me deu uma vontade de assistir esse desfile...

Vestiu sua camisa, pegou o guarda-chuva e saiu correndo de casa ignorando os protestos da gata. E ela ficou lá observando as sambistas seminuas que tanto chamaram a atenção do loiro. Nem delicadas, nem kawaii.

Logo ele volta ensopado e cheio de lama até os joelhos. Escora-se na porta enquanto tira a camisa molhada. A gata o observa.

-Aff, a chuva... enchente… rua intransponível…

Encheu uma caneca de sorvete e foi comendo enquanto subia as escadas, sendo seguido pela gatinha.

Jogou a camisa de um lado, a calça do outro. Finalmente nu entrou no chuveiro para tomar um abençoado banho quente.

Enquanto se enxaguava, reparou que a gata lhe observava muito interessada pelo lado de fora do Box. Observou ela entrando no Box e ir para baixo do chuveiro aos seus pés.

Quase caiu para trás quando viu a gatinha rosada se transformar numa belíssima garota bem diante de seus olho.

-Ni-ha-o! –olhava profundamente nos olhos de Seiji, com os rostos muito próximos.

A garota se apoiava nele sensualmente enquanto ele se contraia contra a parede. Ela fechou a porta do Box e disse enquanto alisava o rapaz:

- Mim ser Shampoo. Shampoo ser guerreira amazona. Shampoo fica feliz em conhecer Seiji. Seiji parece ser guerreiro forte. Shampoo gostou de Seiji. Seiji gostou de Shampoo?

A voz era doce e suave, mas o que Seiji reparava mesmo era nos corpo dela contra o seu.

- Nihao. Shampoo pode não ser Kawaii como Midori, ou dançar como moças TV. Mas Shampoo pode agradar muito Seiji. – Olha para baixo e depois volta a encara-lo com malicia – Acho que Shampoo já ta agradando.

A garota se apóia mais no rapaz, aproxima seus lábios. Seiji sente um saboroso gosto de... Milho Verde? Um beijo que começa suave, mas logo fica sôfrego e voluptuoso.

Na manha seguinte...

Seiji acorda. Seu corpo esta dolorido, e sente alguns ardidos. Olha ao redor, o quarto parece muito mais bagunçado do que deveria.

Vem em mente a lembrança da garota chamada Shampoo. Alias, da gata que vira mulher. Mas olha ao redor e não vê ela. Seiji se convence de que tudo não passou de um sonho.

A porta do banheiro esta aberta. O jovem entra e lava o rosto na pia esfregando com força. Quando encara o espelho percebe de onde vem a sensação de ardido: seu corpo esta com vários aranhões. Ele começa a considerar a possibilidade de tudo não ter sido um sonho.

Ouve um miado forte. Seiji corre na janela a tempo de ver uma gata rosada se afastando pelas cercas da vizinhança.


End file.
